All Out of Time
by Naoto Tatsumi
Summary: Kiku has to leave for home, thousands of miles away... Leaving behind Feliciano. Angsty, fluffy ItaPan drabble inspired by the song 'I Don't Want an Ending' by Sam Tsui.


Title: All out of Time

Pairings/Characters: ItaPan

Warnings: Ghey cuddling, fluff, angst

I would suggest listening to this song before/while reading this: watch?v=n1p74Isbcgc

* * *

"Do you… Have to leave?"

The small Italian voice broke the silence for the first time in what felt like hours. According to the clock, though, it had only been six minutes.

"Feli-kun… You know I do." Kiku squoze the other boy a bit tighter as he spoke. He'd never felt this comfortable with anyone else, never been this close. The idea of leaving that behind…

"Can't you stay just a few more days?" Feliciano's voice was thick, obviously holding back tears for his counterpart's sake. Kiku couldn't see his face from the way they were laying, but he already knew the face he was making. The same face he'd been making all week, since they realized it would be their last week together.

Lightly, Kiku turned his head to check the clock again. 3:47. All of his stuff was packed into boxes, ready to leave first thing in the morning… They'd spent most of the evening laughing as they'd packed it all up, joking and enjoying each other's company. Neither wanted to think about the implications of the packing, so they'd tried to push it out of their minds and just enjoy the night.

Kiku knew he'd need his sleep, so he'd be coherent enough to drive to the airport in the morning, but… It was their last night together. No way in hell he'd be able to sleep through that. Neither could Feli, of course.

"You already know that I can't." Kiku tried keeping his own tone even, to little more avail than Feliciano.

"You can just stay here… There are lots of jobs in Italy for you to take! I mean, there have to be! You've been here for a year already, for college, why not just stay?"

Kiku smiled gently, burying his face into Feliciano's hair, "I have to go back home, where my family is. My father expects me to take over his business, and it is my honor to. I cannot just take another job overseas…"

They both already knew this, of course. It wasn't like they hadn't had the conversation hundreds of times over the past few months.

"Then maybe I should come with you. To Japan."

"You know you can't do that, either…"

Silence once again hung in the air. Kiku turned over again. 3:55.

Feliciano shuffled around a bit, Kiku loosening his grip enough to let him do so. Feliciano turned completely over so they were now face to face, their noses almost touching., and wrapped his own arms around the other. "Kiku… " The Italian began, pausing for a moment to divert his eyes and chew a bit on his lower lip, "We'll… Keep in touch, right? After you leave?"

The pain that had been gnawing at Kiku's stomach for the past few days suddenly became much more prevalent.

"Of course we will. I'll call every day."

"…Promise?"

"Promise."

~o~0~o~

Working together, the two men should have managed to get all of Kiku's belongings down to the car rather quickly. It took them much longer than that, though. Kiku was tired, but he barely noticed as he loaded the last of his bags into the car. Feliciano looked terrible— His eves were red and puffy from the few times he'd let the tears slip out over the night, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Which he hadn't, Kiku knew, because they'd spent every available minute together over since Friday. On that note, Kiku couldn't help but think that he probably looked the exact same.

Approaching the taller man, Kiku once again snaked his arms around his lover's torso, pulling him into a firm hug.

_Don't cry now, Honda._

Feliciano hugged back, and they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. An eternity was far too short, though. When they pulled away, Feliciano took the opportunity to cup Kiku's face and kiss him one last time.

They broke apart, staring at each other for another eternity. Kiku finally gathered up his courage and wits and made his way around to the other side of the car, casting one final look back at Feliciano before climbing behind the steering wheel.

"Call me when you land, alright?" Feliciano leaned over to speak through the open window.

Weakly, Kiku smiled, giving a short nod before starting up the engine. As he pulled off, he heard one last thing from Felicaino;

"I love you, Kiku."

A few streets down, he had to pull over the car. Tears stinging his eyes, he leaned over the steering wheel and allowed himself to let loose, if only for a minute.

After all, he still had to catch his flight.

* * *

Author's Notes: Inspired by 'I Don't Want an Ending' by Sam Tsui. I don't normally write sad stuff... But this song is just so touching I had to. Also, ItaPan! Whoo!


End file.
